1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to toilets, specifically to such toilets or potty chairs used to toilet train children.
2. Description of Prior Art
Parents are now commonly toilet training their children with small toilet trainers or potty chairs as they are more commonly known. Potty chairs aid in toilet training by providing a small profile that suits the small physical size of children better. They allow the children easier access to the toilet than the large adult sized toilets do. By solving the size difficulty, toilet training is much more obliging. While present potty chairs help in toilet training, other elements can still make the training process long, involving, and frustrating.
Current potty chairs provide no entertainment to a child while they are learning to use it. Unless a parent provides the child with a toy or other form of entertainment, the child may loose interest in their training. Entertaining a child can take a lot of a busy parent's time, but if an uninteresting environment exists, the child's learning progress may be slow.
Present potty chairs provide little motivation for the child to use it rather than a diaper. Parents are again burdened with this responsibility. If parents select positive motivation, it can take a lot of involvement from them to succeed. However, if they use negative motivation, there can be undue stress placed on both the child and parents.